The Middle (2018 film)/Credits
Full credits for The Middle. Logos Opening Credits 20TH CENTURY FOX ANIMATION Presents A BLUE SKY STUDIOS Production A Film by MARTIN SCORSESE NICOLAS CAGE ROBIN SURVIN TERRY CREWS GAL GADOT ROBERT PASCAL With ROBERT SHOWNEY And EDWARD DOWNEY Opening Title and Ending Credits Title "THE MIDDLE" Closing Screenplay and Directed by MARTIN SCORSESE Produced by MARTIN SCORSESE JEAN GOLDSMAN Story by IAN CHERNIN Executive Producer CHRIS WEDGE Editor Steven Corddry C.S.A. Director To Photography Michael Hombale C.S.A. Music by Danny Elfman Visual Effects Supervisors MIKE BRADLEY DAVID HOBERMAN After Credits Downhill in Manitoba... Scrolling Cast Cameo Cast Additional Cast Crew Voice Recording by Sound Voice Recording, USA Second Unit Coming soon! New York Unit Production Post Production Visual Effects Special Visual Effects and Animations by SONY PICTURES IMAGEWORKS Culver City, California Visual Effects by SONY PICTURES IMAGEWORKS Visual Effects by PIXOMONDO Visual Effects by PIXELOGIC Visual effects by STEREO-D Digital Intermediate by EFILM® For Blue Sky Studios Music Soundtrack on SONY CLASSICAL Score album on REPUBLIC RECORDS Songs Truck Dismount 2003 (Bonus Track) written by Ville 'Crud' Eriksson performed by Robin Survin Let It Go performed by Alexander Butler courtesy of Astralwerks by the arrangement with Universal Music Enterprises Special Thanks to Overbrook Entertainment Secret Exit Ltd. Will Goetzman ABC Broadcasting Network The Producers Wish to Thank Original street art by STIK iStock by Getty Images Classic Images Stock Footage LOLA Clops/ITV Archive Huntley Film Archives Footage from "Stuart Little" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures. All rights reserved. Shutterstock Robert Dunlop in New York, NY Filmed at location in New York, NY Prints by DELUXE Shot on RED and KODAK FILM Produced in association with TSG ENTERTAINMENT Cameras Equipment provided by CHAPMAN/LEONARD In association with SIKELIA Rush courtesy of Universal Pictures, StudioCanal, Exclusive Media, Cross Creek Pictures, Working Title Films and Imagine Entertainment 16 Blocks courtesy of Warner Bros. Pictures, Alcon Entertainment, Millennium Films, Equity Pictures, ContentFilm, Emmett/Furla Films and The Donners' Company Turbo Dismount game courtesy of Secret Exit Ltd. With the assistanced of British Columbia Tax Credit and Manitoba Film Credit Copyright ©2018 Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation, Inc. and TSG Entertainment Finance, Ltd. All Rights Reserved. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents and locations portrayed in the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character or history of any person, product or entity is entirely coincidental and unintentional. Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation and TSG Entertainment Finance, Ltd. and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consderiation for the depiction of tobacoo products in this film. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright and movie and film other applicable laws, and the any unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition of this movie film with motion picture could result in receive it incidents is in the consideration criminal prosecution as well as civil liability. Category:Credits Category:The 2th century fox PSG Entertainment